seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Act 4 - Eternal You
ACT 4 - Eternal You Seirei Gensōki 4 - Yūkyū no Kimi (精霊幻想記 4.悠久の君) are the 4th installment of the Seigensou light novel series, it's marked as the end of the introduction arc as well as the start of the main story, its also marked as the start for the story to diverge on different route than the web novel version the 4th volume stories revolves around the reunion between Rio and his previous life missing childhood friend and first love, and how he take care of them that got dragged on magical summoning to another world. Summary Rio finally return to Spirit Village after flying for 2 weeks from Karasuki Kingdom, he got welcomed by Latifa, The Seirei Trio, Uzuma and the village defense force, he soon also welcomed by all the kids in the village before leaving to greet the elder. Later that day, they throw a welcome party for Rio, where Rio talk about his journey in Yagumo region, the family that he found, and about Ruri wish to meet Latifa, Syldra then ask Rio how long he will stay this time, Rio told them he'll leave for Strahl before winter set, and ask help to build him a portable house. He live in the village for sometimes engaging with many activities while waiting the house to be finished, then Syldra also give him a teleport orb that can enable him to return to the village instantly from anywhere, Rio promises to come back faster this time and leave the village. Rio reach Strahl region just around new year at year 1000, and not long after his arrival, 6 giant pillar of magical light descent from the sky around Strahl region, before he can even understand what's happening, He also receive voice in his head to head south east, he remember this is the same voice that happen in the princess kidnapping incident and choose to trust it. In the south east prairie, not long after the pillar of light gone, appear a single high school girl and 2 children, Rio previous life childhood love Miharu Ayase, his sister Sendou Aki, and his sister step brother Sendou Masato, they just found them self in the middle of nowhere while going back from school, soon they meet a group of people that revealed as slave trader, not being able to communicate because of the different language, and seeing miharu appearance, they capture the three and throw them to the slave wagon, panicking, Aki make a racket while masato ask her to calm down and assess the situation, not long, the wagon are stopping and something seems happening outside, feeling this is her only chance, Aki scream for help. Outside, Rio heard Aki scream for help and asked about it to the trader, the trader then order all the mercenary to just finish Rio, but Rio made a short work of all of them, turning the situation, after threatening the trader, Rio manage to release all 3 of them, and leave that place. Rio then invite them to rest in his portable house, surprising them with magic, then they start explaining each other circumstance, then Rio give them chance to bath, serving dinner, then let them rest for the night. In morning, Rio got startled with a naked girl in his bed, that turn out to be his contracted spirit, but she don't have any memories, at breakfast, he named aishia and introduced her to everybody, and then he, Miharu, and Aishia went to Amande for shopping. A month and half passed, they spent it by learning Strahl region language with Rio and Aishia as teacher, after Rio deemed enough, he went back to Spirit village leaving the 3 in rock house guarded by aishia, welcomed by the usual group, Rio went directly to the council, he explain about his current situation, the hero summoning, Aishia waking up, and Miharu group, and ask permission to shelter them there. Then Rio talk alone with Latifa explaining about the hero summoning and the japanese guest, about who they are, and asking Latifa to keep his previous life secret, although Latifa feeling conflicted seeing Rio painful expression, she promises she will keep it secret, in the next day, Rio leave the village back to Strahl. In the rock house, Miharu getting pretty worried to be separated with Rio, when Aki asked whether she kinda close with Rio despite her tendency to avoid men, Miharu let it slip that Rio feels kinda like Haruto, infuriating Aki, she run away outside the house only to be attacked by monster, before Miharu manage to shield Aki with her own body, but aishia manage to protect them before they got hurt, and when Rio also arrive, they easily wipe out all the monster. Epilogue are Celia in Beltram palace receiving Rio letter with sad expression. Prologue: Latifa's Secret Diary Chapter 1: Homecoming Chapter 2: Upon Returning Interlude: Adrift in Another World Chapter 3: Meeting You In This World Chapter 4: Explaining The Circumstances Chapter 5: Meeting Who On This World? Chapter 6: Shopping Interlude: Summoning A Hero?! Sakata Hiroaki On the Scene! Chapter 7: Preparing to Move Chapter 8: Operating in the Shadows Epilogue: To you, My Precious Person Bonus Story 'Your Warmth' It's morning several days after they start living in the rock house, Miharu are the first one to wake up and start to prepared to make breakfast, only to find Rio sleeping on the living room, he seems spends all night preparing study material for language lesson, she come closer and start watching Rio sleeping face, and start wondering where Haru-kun is right now, she then want to cover Rio with blanket so he won't catch a cold, but because she don't want to get inside Rio room without permission, she took her still warm blanket instead, but Rio wake up when she trying to cover him with her blanket, Miharu awkwardly asked if he want breakfast, or going back to his room instead, but Rio awkwardly choose to stay there instead because the her still warm blanket are just that comfortable. 'You ARE wearing them... Right?' One day in the rock house, Rio found Miharu with Aishia, and Aishia are wearing his shirt, they start talking about Aishia only magical dress, and how she maybe need more cloth, and then how she just go away and come back wearing Rio shirt, they then start talking about Aishia spiritual dress, while they're at it, Aishia start getting sleepy and sit down, Miharu got really shock looking at Aishia and asked her right away to make sure that she's indeed wearing underwear that she denied, shocking Miharu even more, She asked what if Rio seen it, that aishia answer it's fine if it's Rio, embarassing miharu even more she ask Rio to go shopping as soon as possible. 'Welcome Home, Master' One day, Rio just get back to the rock house and found out Miharu wearing a maid uniform and act like his maid, she then proceed to try giving her service that completely confuse Rio of the sudden situation, he wake up in his bed, greeted by Aishia that watching him nearby, wearing the exact same maid uniform of Miharu in his dream, feeling mentally tired seeing a that, Rio goes back to sleep. 'Your red cheeks are because of the fever, right?' One day, Miharu went sick from cold because she overwork herself in taking care the house work, she feel guilty for troubling Rio even more, but Rio denied that, and tell her she help so much, a little bit too much even, that she should be resting for the time and leave a the chore to him, leaving Miharu in her room, not long, comes Aishia, ashia also want to help taking care of miharu, in the end Miharu lose to her fervor and ask her help to wipe her sweat, although Aishia doing it nonchalantly, Miharu oversensitive body because of her bad condition make her letting out coquettish voice, embarrassing her self, she got so embarrassed so much she didn't hear the knocks in the door, and Aishia leave miharu toward the door, Miharu ask what happened? and Aishia told her Haruto coming and proceeds opening the door, Rio stands in front of the door bringing her food are shown directly the topless Miharu, both end up screaming, latter at dinner, both become really awkward with each other with Miharu face totally red, but not from fever. Character Debut *Aisia *Sakata Hiroaki Trivia *In WN, the slave trader split into 2 convoy with the 2 child in one convoy and Miharu on other *The merc in the first convoy found out that they are outmatched right away and give up the 2 gradeschooler without fighting *In the 2nd convoy, when the merchant order to kill, only the merc leader move to kill Rio and got killed instead with the rest only watching *In WN, after saving Miharu and the two grade schooler, Rio proceeds right away to save Celia and only after that Aisia wake up in Rio bed Gallery V0400.png|Cover Vol04 Vol04 01EN.jpg V0401.png|Meeting You In This World Vol04 02EN.jpg V0402.png|Vol 04 Art Spread Vol04 03EN.jpg V0403.png|Good Morning Aisia Vol04 04EN.jpg V0404.png|Seirei no Tami Loli V0405.png|Police! that one sir! V0406.png|Aki and Masato getting separated with Miharu V0407.png|Miharu and Rio cooking together V0408.png|Aisia Wake up V0409.png|the infamous gravity defying skirt V0410.png|Flora meeting HiLOLaki V0411.png|Rio and Latifa V0412.png|Aki, Miharu, Aisia, and Rio battling revenant V0413.png|Depressed Celia-sensei Category:Media Category:Light Novel